The present invention relates to air conditioners, and more particularly to an air conditioning system adaptable to automobiles, which is designed to utilize the high temperature from the exhaust pipe to help provide cool or warm air in an automobile, instead of a compressor.
Conventional automobile air conditioners (see FIG. 1) have a compressor 3 generated by an engine via a belt 2 to compress the refrigerant inside the conduits into an evaporator for heat exchange in order to invert the liquidized refrigerant into vapor inside the evaporator. Because of that the inversion process needs a great deal of heat absorbed from the interior of an automobile, and then the vaporized refrigerant is reverted back into liquid inside a condenser. Whereby, a circular inversion continuously absorbs the heat making the air inside the automobile become cooler by certain degrees. However, this arrangement takes a great deal of power from the engine 1 so that the engine 1 can't exert it's full power to the driving system. On the other hand, about one fourth of the energy of the carbureted fuel is needed to impact the pistons inside the cylinders, where the rest of it becomes waste gas which is expelled from the engine via an exhaust pipe. The frequency value of the vibratory node from the high temperature and high pressure of the gas at the manifold is about several thousand times per minute which creates intolerable noise without proper treatment. Normally, the pressure is reduced when the gas is exhausted out of the pipe via a muffler, but a minor noise is inevitable except when the pressure of the expelled gas is in balance with the atmospheric pressure. Therefore, to keep the output of the engine directed more fully to the driving system and to reduce the pressure of the exhausted gas to become in balance with the atmospheric pressure are a problems to automobile designers.